


daddy.

by killmongersgurl



Series: redeemed!softboi [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	daddy.

The sheer amount of power Erik received through fucking a woman from the back was incomparable, especially if it was his woman.  _Only_  his woman. It was his favorite position because of one simple thing: he was in complete control.

Erik could choose to have you positioned on your hands and knees as he plowed into you and made you bury your cries into the bedsheets. This was when he would take you with slow and deliberately sharp strokes, simply because he wanted you to feel everything he felt for you as he basked in the beauty of your jiggling ass. This position never failed to turn him into a complete sap for you, which was why he did his best to stay away from it. The sound of your breathless gasps and moans crescendoing past your lips as your body convulsed and your hands balled up into tight fists as they grabbed the sheets… it kind of fucked with his heart and shit.

 _You_  fucked with his heart and shit.

Despite how terrifying it was to come to terms with that, he would still reach over to take one of your hands into his own and lace your trembling fingers with his, while the fingers of his free hand found their place within the meeting of your thighs. He would place sweet kisses into the nape of your neck and onto your shoulders and back as he worked to show you how happy he was to have you, because as fucking corny as it was, you were all he’d ever wanted and would ever want. All signs of fucking would slowly fade into obscurity right then and there, as love made its way in.

If he was in a particularly rough and impatient mood, the sort of mood you always seemed to put him in, he could simply choose to have you bent over as you stood before him. This allowed him to fuck you as hard and fast as he pleased while the wet sound of skin slapping skin encouraged you both. He would drive into you with aggressive strokes that spoke of an acute sort of possession, strokes that forced harsh grunts and sharp swears out of your mouth while your knees buckled and threatened to cave in beneath you. He would wrap his fingers around your neck and smack your ass, prompting you to push back against him and fuck him just as hard as he was fucking you. This always forced him to reach over and massage your clit in order to ensure that the playing field would be leveled in his favor and to remind you who was in charge. You would be completely at his mercy, for him to take and take and take again— _because that pussy was his_.

It was all up to him. Whatever he chose to do was upheld as law.

While the notion of being completely in charge during sex excited Erik, there was just something about taking a woman from the back that made his entire body  _hum_  with delight. Being able to watch his dick glisten with your juices as he stroked you before a beautiful coat of cream took its place; being able to watch the curve of your endlessly plump ass shake and jiggle with the force of your joint actions; being able to  _feel_  just how wet and juicy you were, the smacking sounds of your pussy serving as a reminder that you felt just as good as you tasted because you— _you_ —shit, you just felt so fucking good. You always did; you were always so warm and so damp, so fucking wet for him.

“Who the fuck got you this wet, princess?”

“Y—  _You_!”

_Only him._

A ragged grunt slipped past Erik’s throat as the wet sound of your excitement and the sight of your quivering legs practically assaulted his senses. Seeing and hearing this, and knowing that it was all his made his stomach churn with a mixture of pride and arousal—but it also confused him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to shower you with praises and tell you how perfect you were, or if he just wanted to get nasty and have you drench him with your cum as he fell to his knees and forced you to squirt into his mouth. He knew he had to have you the moment he first saw you, and at the moment, he had you bent over his kitchen counter, dripping wet and screaming.

The corners of his mouth curved up and into a little smirk as he watched beads of sweat slide down the rolls decorating your back. He dug his fingers into your hips and moved faster, drawing a sharp shout from you. He gritted his teeth. “The fuck is my name?”

“Erik—”

He raised a hand to smack your ass.  _Hard_.

“ _Daddy_!” Your throat burned from the harshness of your scream. You merely swallowed to ease it as you grabbed for the counter and rolled your hips against him with a low moan that made him hiss your name. “You always— You always get me so wet, daddy! ‘Bout to make me come all over your dick, daddy—  _Fuck_!”

The nasty option won.

Erik’s nostrils flared as he grabbed a handful of your hair to bring you into a kiss. He bit into your bottom lip and tugged your mouth open, thrusting his tongue into your mouth as he prepared to take you just as roughly there as he was taking your sensitive pussy. You tasted and felt absolutely delicious—and you were all his, just as much as he was all yours. Your eager moans spilled into his mouth as you reached a hand out to bury your fingers into his hair and bring him closer. This only encouraged him; he knew how much you loved it when he took you hard and rough.

“Come all over daddy’s dick, princess,” he growled into your mouth. He swallowed your stuttered moan with a tug of your hair. “Let daddy take care of you and make that pretty pussy happy—”

You pulled away from his lips with a sharp, “ _Shit_!”

Your entire body jolted against his as your walls continued to contract and pulsate all around him, milking him of everything he had and bringing him to his own orgasm. He looked down to see the cream coating his dick, a sight that forced from his belly as he released himself into you.  _You felt good_. He pulled out of you to turn you around, your knees buckling beneath you. He immediately snaked an arm around your waist to catch you, hugging you close before you could touch the ground—he would always catch you.

Erik’s stomach turned as he watched you try to come back down to earth. You made him feel all types of weird shit, weird shit that made him think and consider all types of even weirder shit. Weird shit like stupid phrases that were similar to  _forever and always_ , a family home with a white pick fence, and fat ass babies that were the perfect combination of the two of you.

A record scratch sounded off in his head.

_Fat ass babies?_

“Aye,” he spoke before his brain could dig any deeper. He kissed your forehead. “You good. I gotchu.”

Erik’s voice was soft and gentle as he took your face into a hand. The mere thought of it had him fighting a scowl off as he brought your faces close enough to nudge your nose with the curve of his own. You turned him into the softest nigga in the universe and he was  _actually_  okay with this, simply because it felt so good to be like this with you. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even you, because he’d been so sure that the feelings he possessed for you could possibly grow any deeper, bigger, or greater. 

Babies? Fat ass ones? 

With you? 

 _And_   _him_?

Confusion settled itself comfortably within his heart. This confusion was heavy and light, all encompassing and freeing, intoxicating and inebriating, mind opening and mind blowing—all at the same time. And he actually wanted to explore it.

The sigh that slipped past your heavy pants only made him wonder how much softer a whole bunch of kids would make him. He swallowed hard as you looked up at him from behind those hazy eyes, but it made him chuckle lightly. He was nowhere near being done with you.

A short grunt escaped him as he lifted you up to sit you onto the counter. He placed a wet and lingering kiss onto your lips, one that had you grabbing for his hair with a groan. Your eyes fluttered shut as he moved to place a soft trail of open-mouthed kisses into your neck that made you hiss and tug at his hair as he grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to himself. He knew you liked to feel his ribbed chest moving against you; he liked it, too. He raised his head from its position in your neck to kiss you, slow and deep and raw. The way he wanted to fuck you again. The way he wanted to  _keep_  fucking you until you begged him to stop.

Erik eased himself back into your wet folds and began to move within you, swallowing your eager moan with pride. You pulled away from his lips to throw your head back with a guttural groan that made him moan right back as he watched you roll your hips. He loved to see you like this. He loved you,  _period_. And he had so much more love to give, especially if you were involved.

“I want a baby.”

Your eyes sprung open. “ _What_?”

Erik wasn’t sure why he said it or how those words even slipped past his lips before he could catch them, but he meant it. He wanted a baby—a fat ass baby, with  _you_. He knew you were on birth control, but he could fuck you to sleep and flush those annoying fuckers down the toilet once he was done with you. The thought only made him move faster against you.

“I want a baby,” he repeated through gritted teeth as you released a beautiful chorus of sharp moans. He smacked your ass with a harsh grunt. “You heard me.”

“That’s not something you can just say when you’re balls deep in my pussy, nigga—  _Daddy_!”

He rolled his hips and moved faster as he watched you squirm in his arms.  _You were so fucking beautiful_. Pregnant women got all types of compliments for being gorgeous and glowing fucking angels, and there you were taking the dick like a champ and looking stunning, just like that. He could only imagine how much more beautiful you’d look with a round belly poking out of you. A belly carrying  _his_  child.

“You gon’ let me put this baby in you?” Erik asked before kissing your cheek as you gasped and panted. It was soft and wet and lingering, a sharp contrast to the sound of your wet skin smacking resounding in his kitchen. “Hm?”

Your eyes fluttered at his words as you pushed at his chest. It was beginning to be too much. You could already feel yourself coming again, but he simply took your wrists into a hand and trapped them at your back with a low grunt.

Erik watched you closely, his eyes burrowing into your own with a heat that made you curse aloud before he kissed your lips. “Where you tryna go with my pussy?”

“ _Fuck_!” You threw your head back with a groan, right before he took your face into a hand and brought your lips back to his. You squealed into his mouth as he kissed you. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Good. That’s exactly what I want you to do.”

The sound of your weak whimper slipping into his mouth was reason enough for him to fuck you with every bit of him. You were a big girl, you could take it and him, and give you both this fat baby. All he could hear were the grunts and pants that you both released, along with that sharp smacking sound of your bodies.

A baby. With you. And him.

A  _fat ass_  baby.

“You was tryna run?” he murmured against your lips.

“Shit, daddy,  _please_ —”

“Better not be tryna run,” he whispered into your mouth. He took your bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a light tug before sucking it softly and pulling you into another kiss. “Let me put this baby in you.”

That little bit of edge in his voice made your pussy clench around him. He felt it immediately.

The corners of his mouth curved up and into a little smirk. He kissed you. “You want me to put this baby in you, princess?”

You attempted to scoff, but it came out as a pant. “I didn’t even know you wanted a baby.”

“I want a baby with  _you_.”

You pulled away from his lips and threw your head back with a groan. “You sound so fucking good talking like that, daddy. So fucking romantic. God, I’m about to cum!”

A low groan rumbled in Erik’s throat as he watched you come undone. You were so fucking weird. He loved it, he loved you, and he loved that little nigga he was about to make with you. He smacked your ass. “Answer me: do you want this baby I’m finna put in your fine ass?”

You released a stuttered sound. “Yes, daddy— _fuck_ —I want it!”

“What? What you want from me?”

“I want—I want this baby!”

“You gon’ let me give you a baby, princess?”

“Yes—  _Shit_!”

Your body jolted as you came and just the sight alone pushed him over the edge, thrusting him into an orgasm of his own as your walls convulsed around him. A quiet sigh slipped past your lips once he finally released your wrists, allowing you to snake your arms around his neck and hug him close. He immediately returned the embrace as he reached a hand out to grab onto and caress the plentiful flesh and meat of your ass. He placed sweet kisses onto your temple and your shoulder as your shaking fingers grabbed for his hair, heavy breaths escaping you both.

The feeling of your mixed juices leaking out of you and onto his thigh made him release a low groan. There must have been a mess between your thighs. Just the thought alone reminded him of his mission: that fat ass baby.

Erik took your arms and removed them from their place around his neck. He pushed you to lay on your back, the coldness of the counter making you arch your back with a sharp hiss. He grabbed your legs and hooked them both over his shoulders, his stomach churning with pride at the sight of that creamy mess between your thighs. At that, he slipped himself back into your throbbing pussy.

“ _Erik_!” Your voice shattered the kitchen’s silence as he moved within you with slow strokes. Your hands searched for something— _anything_ —to grab onto before you finally settled on wrapping your fingers around your own neck with a groan.

“Just like that, princess,” he encouraged you as he moved a bit faster. “Choke yourself just like daddy would.”

The moment Erik saw your fingers tighten around your neck, a little smile touched his face.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
